


My Sweet Prince

by cactus_is_writing_09



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Also TW for injury, Beelzebub is an angel, Bee’s name is Zadikel, Concerned Gabriel, Dagon’s name is Sariel, Gabriel isn’t so bad, He/Him Pronouns for Gabriel, I just want these two to be happy please., I ship Bee and Gabe so hard it’s an issue, Ineffable Bureaucracy, No Beta because I’m dangerous like that., Oh no your honour I spilled my angst on my computer, Other, She/Them pronouns for Beelzebub, So is Dagon, TW for blood, Wing Injury, hurt beelzebub, uriel is mentioned but doesn’t really do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactus_is_writing_09/pseuds/cactus_is_writing_09
Summary: After Zadikel returns home to rest a while with their love, she lets it slip that some demons had injured her holy form. Gabriel, ever the protective bastard, tries to help her, but realizes he isn’t capable of healing all of the injuries without the help of Heaven. But bringing his lover back home is always a risk, will Hell find out that the unholy prince Beelzebub isn’t who they say they are?
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	My Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been obsessed with good omens for way too long, and late one night I thought: “Hey! What if Beelzebub and Dagon were angels in disguise? Which is how they were able to contact Michael for the holy water and why they seem so unfazed by it? Because they know it won’t hurt them?”
> 
> Basically this was supposed to be a cute Ineffable Bureaucracy fic and it got angsty really fast. Enjoy!

“Gabriel, darling, it wasn’t your choice.” The Prince of Hell said calmly, sighing with relief as the warm water washed over her. They pulled back the shower curtain to glance at their husband. “It was ineffable. God said it would happen, why were we to believe any different?” She ducked back into the shower and returned to washing off the filth of Hell. “Besides.” They continued as they shut off the water. “I’m home now, and I think Hell will be fine for a night.” Beelzebub stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around their small body. They wiped off the fake boils that covered their face and let out a happy buzz, running a hand over smooth skin. “So much better..” they spun towards Gabriel and reached towards him expectantly. “I missed you, stupid angel.”

“Oh Zadikel..” Gabriel smiled and lifted the smaller being, spinning them around before pressing their mouths together, feeling his partner melt into his embrace. “How Sariel? Is she holding up?” He asked, breaking the kiss and setting his love down, during the embrace he had transported them into the bedroom they shared, and he watched lovingly as she rifled through his clothes and stole one of his sweaters. Her own drawers of clothing forgotten. The lavender hoodie reached down to her knees, and the sleeves reached just as far, enveloping her hands. They threw the soft hood on and giggled as it covered their face, only a few strands of chaotic black hair peeking out from under the sea of fabric they were drowning in. Gabriel’s heart swelled at the sound of her laugh, a beautiful sound, almost as beautiful as the angel it belonged to. “Zadikel..” he repeated, grinning at the sound of the angelic name on his tongue, one he could only use when they were in heaven or home. 

“Those are some names I haven’t heard in a while.” Beelzebub glanced at him and excitedly flapped their arms in the sweater. They would never admit how much they loved doing that, watching the lavender fabric fly through the air like wings, wings that smelled of Gabriel and heaven. “Dagon is doing great down there, taking her role incredibly serious. She hates the teeth god made her use though, took her almost a decade to speak properly without cutting up her lips. Crowley healed them, she’s alright now.” The prince added quickly, noting Gabriel’s look of fear. “We’re both alright. Well, she’s alright. My wings are still fu-“ they slapped a hand over their mouth, shoulders shaking as Gabriel approached.

“What happened to your wings?” The archangel asked the seraph, wrapping his arms around her small form. “Can I see Za? I won’t touch if you don’t want me to.” His lover sighed and brought her wings into reality, and Gabriel let out a terrified scream, causing his prince to scramble backwards.

Beelzebub’s wings were mutilated, white feathers soaked with red, almost black blood. The skin that showed through where feathers had been ripped out was torn and bloodied, he could feel the heat radiating from the infection that raged through them. Beelzebub fell to her knees, too exhausted from the effort of keeping her wings out on earth to stay upright. The prince of hell shuddered, and curled into themselves. “I’m sorry..” she whispered. “I convinced the demons I didn’t have any, but some of them didn’t believe me.. they snuck up on me, forced them out. They began to pull at them, said it wasn’t fair I got to keep them white and perfect when barely anybody kept them in the fall. So they ruined them. Told me it made me a better demon, being able to suffer through the pain that everyone else felt when their wings were torn from their bodies.” They began to sob as Gabriel scooped them up and carried them to the bed, waving a hand over the damaged skin to lessen the pain and remove the infection. 

“Oh my sweet prince.” Gabriel cooed, miracling up a cloth and some warm water to clean the blood off. “Here. Let’s head into the astral plane, it’ll be less of a struggle to stay awake, and I can work better.” The archangel felt Zadikel nod, and he transported them to the space between earth and Heaven. With surgical precision, he removed the feathers that couldn’t be saved and washed the blood from the ones that were still intact. Every whimper or shudder of pain Zadikel made shattered the archangel’s heart. “Darling. We need to get you to heaven, I can’t heal all of the wounds by myself.” Gabriel soothed, picking up the almost unconscious seraph and transporting them both to the pearly gates of Heaven.

Uriel was standing guard when Gabriel appeared. He fell to his knees, still holding the injured angel in his arms. “Uriel. Call the healer, the demons got to her. Please hurry.” He gasped, his energy low from trying to keep his angel from dying on him. 

A group of healers swooped towards the pair and carried them to one of heaven’s many infirmaries. Gabriel refused to let go of Zadikel, so the healers worked around him, mending her wings the best they could and making sure the wounds healed without scars. There wasn’t much they could do about the feathers, those would just have to regrow with their next moult. Gabriel helped put his love’s wings away and extended his own, wrapping them both in soft lavender down as they slept.

Beelzebub woke hours later to the feeling of someone watching them, the small angel glanced up at Gabriel, their eyes still heavy with sleep. “What- what happened?” She grumbled, rubbing her eyes. “I remember.. we were at home, then Dagon came up and-“ The Prince gasped and scrambled out of bed, miracling themselves into their usual attire. “I can’t be here. I can’t.” They went to flee but strong arms held them tight.

“Zadikel, darling, what’s the matter?” Gabriel said calmly, holding the struggling seraph in his embrace.

“The demons, they’ll know I was here, they’ll know I’m an angel, they’ll take it out on Sariel, she’s strong, I know... but she isn’t strong enough to fight off all of them.” Beelzebub broke free from Gabriel’s grasp and poofed down to hell, with one last longing look in her husbands direction.

“Zadikel wait!” Gabriel cried, falling out of bed and scrambling over to where his lover had stood just seconds before, the warmth of where she had been laying still fresh across the pale purple feathers of his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be updating this periodically as I work on it. I’ve got lots of ideas on how to end it off, but school is starting soon so updates may be few and far between. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
